In tape storage, data may be stored on a plurality of longitudinal data tracks of a storage tape. During operation, the storage tape is moved longitudinally with respect to a tape head. In some cartridge-based tape systems, tape moves between a cartridge reel in a tape cartridge and a drive reel in a tape drive. The tape drive may have a cartridge motor to drive the tape cartridge reel and a drive motor to drive the drive reel.